


【桃桃红柚】《大明星》

by tangsz



Category: Qing Chun You Ni, idol producer2, taotaohongyou, 青春有你|Qing Chun You Ni
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsz/pseuds/tangsz
Summary: “大明星哭什么哭？等着我以后在你的颁奖礼上操你。”





	【桃桃红柚】《大明星》

《大明星》

cp：陈宥维×陈涛

warning：

《小狗》后续  
一个恶趣味

/

手机屏幕亮了起来。  
是一个没有备注的人发来的一条微信：“门口等你。”  
陈涛瞥了一眼，按灭了手机屏幕，慢吞吞朝门口走去。

外面在下雨。陈涛在门口的伞架上寻找他的那把长柄透明雨伞，是今早出门突遇大雨时在地铁口买的，很便宜，却也能经受大风。  
他裹紧身上的单薄外套，缩进伞底，漫不经心却又殷切地踮起脚寻找刚才给他发微信的那人。  
一阵轰鸣传来，陈宥维骑着摩托出现在他面前，碾过水坑的时候溅起不少积水。  
“上车。”陈宥维扔给陈涛一个头盔，示意他跨上后座。  
陈涛接过来，扣在头上，坚硬的头盔将他今早精心做好的发型压塌，很强势，没有他讨价还价的地步，这一点像极了头盔的主人。陈涛也永远没有办法反抗陈宥维。不过这个局面在他们一起搬出去住后，得到了一些改善。  
至少陈涛敢对陈宥维说“不”了，尽管这个“不”还需要得到陈宥维的同意。  
但他也是勇敢迈出了一步，不是吗？

勇敢迈出去的不止这一步。  
陈涛真的要去做大明星了。  
这句话是陈宥维最近最常对他说的一句话。

高考完毕，陈涛没有遂了父母的心愿，读一所普通的大学，寻常的专业，而是挑了个艺术类院校读偏艺术类的专业。父母当他是年纪小，玩心大，没太放在心上，觉得只要是他喜欢就好，就打算这样随他去吧。  
陈宥维倒是破天荒地万分支持他，这让陈涛略感惶恐。  
果然，陈涛无比相信自己的直觉，陈宥维支持他走艺术类的道路，绝对没有安什么好心。

报完志愿没多久，父母趁高温假期出去旅游，陈宥维又不知道是第多少次地把他拐上了床。这次他们大胆了点，躺在父母的床上做的。陈涛身下是一片绣了红牡丹的锦缎，很滑，在空调房里传来有点凉的触感。他睁着无神的双眼，视网膜上是一片模糊，好似在盯着对面墙上的挂式空调，实则早已被顶得不知道自己是谁。  
陈宥维释放完，额上出了一层薄汗。他贴近陈涛单薄的身体，把自己的汗蹭到陈涛的鬓角上。陈涛伸出手，回抱住他。  
“怎么了？”陈宥维的吻滑到陈涛的锁骨上，黏黏糊糊地轻轻啄着。  
“……没怎么。”陈涛清了清嗓子才发出声音。  
“我看你半天没反应，还以为你被我操傻了。”陈宥维的头埋在陈涛的胸上，闷闷地笑。  
“哪儿有。”陈涛推开他，努力地想坐起来。  
陈宥维没给他机会，手不安分地继续去撩动陈涛的下身，将他的性器又一次抚摸至发硬，嘴唇则贴近陈涛的耳朵，“没傻就好。”  
陈涛正好奇，难得陈宥维这次没有抓紧机会诋毁他，就听见陈宥维缓慢开口：“要是把你操傻了，你还怎么做大明星？”  
“快点做一个大明星吧。以后我也就能操大明星了。”

原来陈宥维安的是这份心。  
陈涛一下子无言以对。  
当一个大明星确实是他从小的梦想，小时候也给陈宥维说过无数次。但那会儿他们都还小，尤其是没开过荤，自然不会将这个梦想联想到一些别的什么方面上。  
不过现在，自从曾经有次陈宥维一边操他一边说“你这个大明星还不是要乖乖被我操”之后，陈宥维除了爱在床上喊他“小狗”之外，就是爱喊他“大明星”。  
当然必备的那些荤话也喊过。但对陈涛来说，都没有这两个受用。  
陈宥维也深谙这一点，所以喊他更勤，每次都惹得陈涛浑身发抖，眼角含泪，一副要哭不哭的样子。好几次甚至直接把人惹哭，眼泪跟断了线的珠子一样，落个不停。  
陈涛不是爱哭的人。偏偏哭过最多的地方是在陈宥维的床上。

所以这次去试戏，说实话，陈涛内心很复杂。一方面，他确实很珍惜这个来之不易的机会；但另一方面，他知道，陈宥维一定会因为这次试戏，在床上好好折腾他一番。  
这次试的戏，是一个国民向上星剧，已经确认的主演都是老前辈。陈涛试的角色是女主儿子，男配，戏份不多，但角色讨喜，演好了的话不说一炮而红，也绝对能小有名气。所以竞争也激烈。他一个不算完全科班出身的素人，能留到最后一次面试实属不易。今早出门前陈宥维还给他打气，让陈涛放轻松，能走到这一步表明这个角色确实是在期待着他，让陈涛冷静面对。  
陈涛面对选角导演的时候也挺冷静。就是选角导演有点不按套路出牌，陈涛准备了许多，都没有派上用场。所以他自觉有点发挥不好，导演回答他的话也很语焉不详。  
这让他有点失望，觉得自己可能是无缘这个角色了。  
走出面试房间的时候陈涛有点垂头丧气，导演助理笑眯眯地对他说，等选角结果确定了之后会以电话形式通知他，注意保持通话畅通。陈涛打起精神跟导演助理点点头，打完招呼后再次变得垂头丧气。  
陈宥维的消息就是这时候发过来的。

陈涛说不好自己接到陈宥维消息时是什么样的心情，但总归是有喜悦在其中的，他没料到陈宥维今天会专门来接他，毕竟今早出门的时候陈宥维并没有表示，陈涛以为他今天会忙。  
陈宥维大学毕业后做了职业模特，走走秀，偶尔也拍拍平面。最近新染了一头张扬的红发，人群中格外显眼。此刻他的红发压在黑色头盔里，略长的发尾趴在细长脖颈上，陈涛在后座环抱着陈宥维的腰，盯着他的发尾发呆。  
雨开始变小了，淅沥的雨点落进路上的积水洼，陈宥维骑着摩托碾过它们。  
“开慢点。”陈涛小声说。  
风声有点大，陈宥维没回头，“啊？你说什么？”  
“我说，”陈涛提高一点音量，“让你骑慢点！”他声音又变小，“又不急着回去干什么，干嘛骑这么快……”  
这次陈宥维倒是听清楚了，“谁说我不急着回去干什么了？”

刚到家门口，陈涛还没来得及撑开湿漉漉的雨伞，就被陈宥维抓着手腕拖进了房间。虽说当时租房的时候，确实是租了两室一厅，但陈涛大部分的晚上都是和陈宥维睡在一起的，剩下没睡在一起的夜晚是因为陈宥维出差不在。  
“要干什么？”陈涛已经坐在床沿上了，也还没有明白现在是什么情况。  
“你说呢？”陈宥维解开自己的头盔，扔到一边，又去解开了陈涛的头盔。  
“大白天的……”陈涛看陈宥维的模样，猜到了一些，他咽了下口水，身体缩起来一点，“你怎么大白天就发情！”  
陈宥维胡乱摸着陈涛的衣服，将它往上蹭，“我早上看见你穿西装的时候就想了……想这样操你，想看你穿着西装被我操……”  
陈涛被他摸得气息不稳，脑子更是因为陈宥维的这句话而开始兴奋，“你好变态……”  
“你不想吗？”陈宥维轻咬着陈涛的下唇，“不想穿着西装被我操？”他的嘴滑到陈涛的耳廓上，轻轻呼着热气，“……你想想你穿着正装的模样，多正经。可是你再正经，也还是要被我操。在我的床上，你就像一个小婊子，哭着求我使劲操你。”他的话说得很慢，每个字都慢慢的，却又清清楚楚地钻进陈涛的耳朵里，“……你以后穿着西装上台表演和领奖的时候，也要想着我是怎么操你的，怎么喂饱你，怎么让你哭都不哭出来……”  
陈涛的脸红得像熟透了，尽管他已经和陈宥维上床无数次，可还是会因为他的话而不好意思。他窝在陈宥维的怀里发抖，任凭陈宥维的手粗鲁地揉搓他的性器。  
“小婊子……大明星……”陈宥维这样叫他，“不想要吗？你看你都硬了……”  
陈涛顺着陈宥维的目光往下看，自己贴身的西装裤已经被勃起的性器顶了起来，单薄的黑色布料堪堪支撑着，他其实也勒得发疼。  
可陈涛不想这样答应陈宥维。他好不容易终于开始摆脱陈宥维对他的控制，好不容易终于有了勇气说“不”，好不容易终于不用再听话地像一条小狗，他不想就这样再次妥协。

空气有几秒钟的安静，陈宥维又问了一遍，“陈涛，你不想吗？”  
他不太常叫陈涛的名字，只是在和别人提起陈涛的时候会这样称呼他。平时他们二人独处的时候其实没有什么称呼。因为他们都明白，无论是命令、请求还是别的什么语气的话语，都是在说给对方听，称呼就显得不那么重要了。  
陈涛有点怕陈宥维生气，他抬起眼，有点讨好地啄了啄陈宥维的嘴角，“我们晚上再做好吗？……”  
陈宥维眼神开始变得平淡，他回应了一下陈涛的吻，但没有继续加深，“晚上再说。”

准备吃晚饭的时候，陈宥维接了个电话，陈涛探头从厨房出来问他怎么了。陈宥维套上件篮球背心就准备出门，“朋友约打球，你自己吃吧。”出门之前有点不咸不淡地瞥了陈涛一眼，陈涛耸耸肩，回厨房烧热水泡面。  
一碗酸酸辣辣豚骨拉面下肚，陈涛百无聊赖窝在沙发上看电影，片库被他翻了个遍，也没找到一个感兴趣的。随便找了个外国文艺片，油画一样的色调平日里看着格外舒适，现在却让他心神不宁。  
已经很晚了，陈宥维却还没有回来。  
陈涛的手放在微信界面上迟迟不敢行动，他犹豫着，还是发了消息过去，“什么时候回来？”  
微信发出去许久都没有收到回音，陈涛关了电视，躺在沙发上发呆。  
黑暗中，他听到门外一阵窸窣，陈宥维开门走了进来。  
“怎么不开灯？”陈宥维一边脱上衣，一边发问。  
陈涛一下子坐起来，“没开来着……你回来了。”  
“嗯。”陈宥维脱掉上衣，准备去洗澡。  
陈涛急忙凑过去，鼻腔内满是陈宥维身上的汗味，他想拥抱或是亲吻一下陈宥维，却被陈宥维推开。“先别过来，”陈宥维说，“我刚打完球，身上都是汗。等我先洗个澡。”

等陈宥维洗澡的时间里，陈涛坐在床上无意识咬着嘴唇。他不知道是因为这个普通的夜晚没有陈宥维的陪伴，还是因为刚才陈宥维身上的汗味，还有可能是因为下午没有完全消散的情欲……总之，他现在无比得想要和陈宥维上床。  
陈宥维擦着头发从浴室走出来，沐浴液清淡的香味混着淋浴间的水味飘出来。陈涛定定地坐在床沿上，看着陈宥维。  
“干嘛？”陈宥维难得被陈涛盯着发毛，奇怪问他。  
“不，不干嘛……”陈涛还是脸皮薄，空有求欢的心，求欢的话却说不出口。  
“不干嘛的话，干嘛这样看着我？”陈宥维觉得莫名其妙，“眼神跟狼似的，还以为你要吃了我……”他擦着头发走远了，陈涛忙起身追上去，一路追到厨房。  
陈宥维更觉得莫名其妙了，陈涛怎么突然这么黏人，走哪儿跟哪儿？

“你做错事儿了？”陈宥维胡乱猜测。  
“哪儿有。”陈涛下意识反驳。  
“那你有事情求我？”  
“也，也不算吧……”  
陈宥维倒完水后转过身盯着陈涛，“到底想干嘛？说！”  
“我……”陈涛支支吾吾，“就是白天的时候，我不是说……说晚上再……再那个什么吗……”  
陈宥维这才想起来下午的事情。他有点好笑地打量着陈涛，见陈涛五官都要因不好意思而皱在一起，“你想做了？”  
陈涛吓一跳，“啊？我……”他刚要下意识反驳，又突然意识到自己的确是在求欢，只能微微点点头，当作承认。  
陈宥维更觉好笑。见陈涛这幅有点委屈的模样，他逗弄陈涛的心思又起来了。“可我现在不想啊，你说这该怎么办？”  
“啊？”陈涛果然急忙抬起头，急切地看着陈宥维，“你不想吗？”  
“不想。”陈宥维放下水杯，“不早了，该睡觉了。”  
陈涛一下子泄了气，有点闷闷不乐地跟在陈宥维身后走回房间，盖被子的力气都比平时大了许多。  
陈宥维当然看出来了陈涛心情不好。他凑过来，亲了一下陈涛嘴巴，“今天打球太累了。等明天我忙完之后再做吧。”他又亲了几下，“这次不许拒绝我了。”  
陈涛眼睛眨巴几下，表情缓和，点了点头。

但陈涛没想到的是，第二天陈宥维忙完工作回家的时候，是午饭时间刚过去不久。天气转晴，阳光明媚，陈涛正窝在沙发上刷微博，就听见陈宥维开门的声音。  
“你怎么回来了？”陈涛放下手机扑过去。  
“我提前拍完了，就回来了。”陈宥维放下包，换了拖鞋，走进房间。“还记得你昨天答应了我什么吗？”  
陈涛关于昨晚的回忆一下子涌了过来，“记，记得……”  
“那接下来就看你表现了。”

陈涛跪在地板上，头埋在陈宥维的腿间，艰难吞吐着。陈宥维双手撑在身后，四肢放松，随意地坐在床边上，享受着陈涛带来的服务。他用力挺了几次腰，果然满意地看见了陈涛眼睛里含了几分水气。  
陈涛本就饱满的嘴唇被撞得发红，像熟透了的樱桃，柔嫩多汁，仿佛用手指随意揉搓一下，就有新鲜的汁液溢出。他的膝盖在地上跪的时间久了，隐隐作痛，抬起眼睛讨好地望着陈宥维，有一点傻乎乎的样子。  
“累了？”陈宥维摸摸陈涛的头。  
陈涛的嘴巴被堵着，讲不了话，只能扶着陈宥维的性器，小幅度地点点头。  
陈宥维从他嘴里抽了出来，自己随意撸了两下，手指上沾着性器上不知是什么的粘液，通通抹到了陈涛的嘴唇上。“累了就起来吧。”他吩咐道，“趴到床上去。”  
陈涛听话地趴过去。

陈宥维火热的身体压在陈涛的身上，他将陈涛的手腕举过头顶，松松地用发带打了个结，之后他的手滑动到了陈涛的腰侧。陈涛本来穿着的睡衣早已脱得一干二净，换成了现在身上规整的全套西装。  
陈宥维的手伸进陈涛的衬衫底部，有点粗暴地把掖好的衬衫从裤子中揪出，顺着紧实的腰上向上抚摸。陈涛的身体在他的抚摸下变得僵硬，陈宥维吻了吻他的耳朵，“放松点。”  
但陈涛的身体并没有因为这个安抚而放松下来。他太紧张了。不仅仅是因为他们大白天就在房间里做爱，更因为他现在穿着前两天面试时候的正装做爱。这一认知让他有一种正在被人偷窥的隐秘快感，他的身体愈发兴奋，肌肉愈发紧张。  
陈宥维察觉到他不正常的兴奋，停下抚摸他的手，低声问他，“怎么了？想到什么了？”  
陈涛没说话，摇了摇头，努力让自己放松下来。

已经不知道做过多少次了，陈宥维很熟悉陈涛身上的敏感带，温柔地抚摸和亲吻几下，就让陈涛在他身下发抖，硬起的性器紧紧地裹在西装裤里。  
“是不是想要了？”陈宥维的手在陈涛的臀缝间游走。  
“嗯……”陈涛的头埋在床上，从嗓子里闷闷地发出一丝声音。  
陈宥维听到他蚊子叫般的回应，轻轻笑了笑，伸手脱下来一点陈涛的西装裤，隔着内裤揉搓陈涛的性器。  
陈涛一时爽得不能自已，生理性眼泪蓄在眼中，喉咙里发出几声小兽般的呜咽。没多久，他就释放在了自己的内裤里，薄薄的布料变得粘腻。  
陈宥维抬起手闻了闻，陈涛不好意思，出声打断他，“你别闻了……又不好闻。”  
“谁说的？要不你也闻闻。”陈宥维说着，把手伸了过去。  
陈涛凑过来闻了闻，一股咸腥的男性气味，他皱了皱鼻子，把陈宥维的手推到一边去。  
“不好闻。”陈涛嫌弃地说。  
“嗯？”陈宥维又把手伸过来，“不好闻吗？”  
陈涛大力点点头，“难闻。拿走。”  
陈宥维听了他的话，舔了舔嘴唇，手依然强硬地伸在陈涛脸前。“舔舔。”他扬起下巴对着陈涛。  
陈涛愣住几秒，深呼吸一下，有点不情不愿地凑过去，把陈宥维的手指含进口中，像刚才舔弄陈宥维的性器那样舔着他的手指。  
“真乖。”陈宥维笑眯眯地摸了摸陈涛的头。

进入的时候没费太大力气。陈涛的后穴早已习惯了陈宥维的冲撞，它在陈宥维的扩张下变得湿软，如同一张温热的小嘴，紧紧地包裹着陈宥维。  
陈宥维按住陈涛薄窄的胯骨，大力地抽插，整根拔出又飞速整根挺进。陈涛被顶得一抖一抖，身体在床单上摩擦，被粗布的床单磨出不少红印。  
“嗯……啊……好，好快……好大啊……太深了，啊……”陈涛无力地胡言乱语着。  
陈宥维听了很受用，下身似乎又发涨了些许。  
陈涛感觉出来了，有点没好气地呻吟，“你怎么……嘶，你怎么又大了……”  
陈宥维笑笑，“怎么了？不喜欢？越大你越爽啊。”  
这点陈涛虽然从不敢说，但心里也承认，于是就没再反驳陈宥维，只专心做一叶小船，颠簸在陈宥维带来的情欲浪潮之上。

突然，陈涛的电话铃声响了起来。他全身肌肉下意识一抖，后穴也加紧几分，差点夹地陈宥维缴械投降。  
“谁给我打电话？……”幸好手机离得不远，陈涛努力够了够就摸到了。他转头提醒身后舍不得拔出来的陈宥维，“……你先停。我接个电话。”  
陈宥维扶着他的腰，点点头，算是答应了。  
是一个陌生号码，陈涛犹豫一秒还是接通了。“喂？请问您是……？”  
一个有点熟悉的女声传来，“喂？您好，是陈涛吗？”  
“啊，我是陈涛。请问您找我有什么事情吗？”  
“是这样的，”女声听起来干练利索，“我是XX剧组的选角导演助理，就是你前两天面试的那个，你还有印象吧？”  
陈涛听到之后立马在电话这头也点了点头，“有印象，我记得的。请问您有什么事情吗？”  
陈宥维此时正撑在陈涛身上，也听见了话筒里的这番对话。  
“是这样，我给您打电话是想通知您，进过剧组的商议，我们决定由您来饰演这个角色……”  
“真的吗？”陈涛有点惊讶。可他还没来得及惊讶，后穴就传来一阵酥麻的感觉，直击他的天灵盖。  
陈宥维又按着他的腰，抽动了起来。

一下子，陈涛的气息又开始变得不稳。  
电话里的女声还在滔滔不绝，陈涛却没有完全的心思去听。他的身体早被陈宥维开发地食髓知味，一多半的心思都用来感受陈宥维顶弄时带来的快感了，他连扭头回去瞪陈宥维一眼的力气都没有，四肢软得像抽去了骨头，手也只是堪堪抓着手机。  
陈宥维瞧见他现在这副狼狈模样，好心接过他的手机，陈涛还没来得及出声反抗，就见陈宥维更加好心地打开了免提，把手机放回了陈涛面前。  
“小点声呻吟，”陈宥维凑近陈涛的耳朵，轻轻用气声说道，“你这打着电话呢，可别让人家导演听见。”  
说完，他更加大力地抽插着，身体碰撞时发出的声音愈发清晰。  
陈涛的全身腾地一下全红了，他脑内全是他和陈宥维在大庭广众之下做爱的画面，陈宥维当着众人的面狠狠地操他，他张着嘴像脱水的鱼一样无力的呻吟。陈涛想咬着下唇阻止自己发出喘息，可又还要开口应付电话里的问题。  
陈宥维抽动地更加卖力，他拉起陈涛的身体，将他摆成一个趴跪着的姿势，臀部高高翘起。陈涛因为这个姿势的改变，没忍住，嘴角泄出一丝呻吟，“啊……”  
“喂？您在听吗？”电话那头的女声问道，“您怎么了？”  
“没，没怎么……”陈涛强忍着口中的呻吟，努力用正常的声音回答，可偏偏陈宥维总是不肯放过他。

陈宥维一边大力地操着陈涛的后穴，一只手不安分地抚摸上陈涛的前端，用指甲划过陈涛饱胀的头部。  
陈涛的身体像一颗熟透了的虾子，蜷缩着发抖。他马上就要高潮了，只要陈宥维再撸动几下，或者再狠狠地插他几下，他就要高潮了。  
可陈涛现在不敢高潮。他知道自己高潮的时候一定会叫出声来，但眼下这个情况，并不允许他叫出声来。陈涛只好忍着这些灭顶的快感。  
陈宥维察觉到了，他突然停下来，从陈涛身体里拔了出来。  
陈涛松了口气，准备快点结束这个电话。  
然后陈宥维坐到床上，把趴跪着的陈涛拉过来，示意他自己坐上来。  
陈涛飞速摇摇头，他的眼睛里又一次蓄起了泪水，他感觉陈宥维是在欺负他。  
可陈宥维哪儿会给他拒绝的权利？

陈涛没办法，只好乖乖坐上去，这个姿势让陈宥维进入得更深，陈涛一时以为自己要被撕开了。陈宥维继续顶弄他，一下发狠，陈涛没忍住呻吟了一声，“啊！……”  
电话那边的女声听到了，“怎么了？陈先生？”  
“没，没什么……”因为姿势的原因，陈涛终于可以瞧见陈宥维的正脸，他刚要狠狠瞪陈宥维一眼，就看见陈宥维的汗一滴一滴往下滑落。他的红发被汗水浸湿，有几绺贴在额头上，汗水也变得粉红，滑落至他的鼻尖。  
陈涛看得入了迷。  
电话里的女声见他半天没反应，再次出声提醒，“陈先生？你还在听吗？”  
“啊？我，我在听……”  
“我怎么听您声音怪怪的？您是哪里不舒服吗？”  
“啊……”陈宥维抱着陈涛又顶了几下狠的，陈涛摇摇头，“是……我身体……不，不太舒服……”  
“那我就不打扰您了。您好好休息，多喝点水，我听您嗓子有点哑了，您可得保护好自己的嗓子，过两天就要进组了。……”女声重复了一遍后续事项，终于挂掉了电话。

电话挂断，陈涛如同脱力一般软在陈宥维身上。  
“射了？”陈宥维摸到自己小腹上一滩白色的液体，手指沾了一点，抬起来问陈涛。  
陈涛的大脑还处于一片迷茫的状态，他的表情有点呆傻，也不知道自己什么时候射的，只是呆呆傻傻地看着陈宥维的脸。  
“这么爽？”陈宥维把陈涛的精液抹到他自己的身上。  
陈涛仍然是一副呆呆傻傻的模样，眼睛通红，满脸泪痕。  
陈宥维亲了亲陈涛的眼睛，继续在他身体里抽动着，“大明星哭什么哭？等着我以后在你的颁奖礼上操你。”

 

完


End file.
